nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
David Carreira
|birth_place = Dourdan, France |genres = Pop, dance, Hip hop, R&B |years_active = 2008 – present |associated_acts = |label = Farol Música |website = www.davidcarreira.com.pt }} David Araújo Antunes (born in Dourdan, Essonne, France on 30 July 1991) and better known by his artistic name David Carreira is a Portuguese pop, dance, hip hop and R&B singer and an actor and model. His debut album N.1 (2011) reached number 1 in the Portuguese charts and follow-up A força está em nós to number 2 in Portugal. Singing in Portuguese, English and French, he has developed an international career and is particularly known in French markets as well with a number of successful singles including "Obrigado la famille" and "Boom". Beginnings ;Sports Growing up after his family moved back to Portugal, he joined the junior formative team of Frossos futebol clube in 2001, but suffering a knee injury, he was forced to quit a possible pro sports career. ;Arts and fashion Instead of sports, Carreira concentrated more on an artistic career in music and fashion, particularly since he comes from a very artistic family. His father Tony Carreira was a famous singer who is well known by the Portuguese public and his mother Fernanda Antunes was his father's manager. His sister Sara Antunes was already a public celebrity and his older brother Mickael Carreira has had a singing career since 2007. David's first venture was as a model parading events such for "ModaLisboa" and "Portugal Fashion". He was featured in a number of advertising campaigns, notably for Cacharel. Acting career David Carreira owes his popularity to his taking part in 2010 in the eighth season of TVI's Morangos com Açúcar with the role of "Lourenço Seixas". In 2012, he also appeared in the telenovela series Louco Amor also on TVI in the role of Chico, a 21-year-old who dates and hooks up with older women. Music career In Portugal In October 2011, he released his debut album N.1 produced by the French production duo Tefa et Blasta which presented him as a young pop act appealing to massive audiences with a mix of pop, dance, hip hop and R&B. The album was a huge success staying 43 consecutive weeks in the Portuguese Albums Chart and peaking at number 1. The album was certified double platinum. The single "Esta noite" from the album became a major hit. David Carreira went on a big tour culminating in a concert at the Coliseu dos Recreios on February 16th 2013. On November 11 2013, he released his follow-up album A força está em nós with the collaborations from Snoop Dogg, Boss AC, Anselmo Ralph, Diana Chaves and the French singer Léa Castel. The album made it to number two on the Portuguese Album Charts. In France and internationally Simultaneously with his Portuguese career, Carreira developed an international career starting with the French-language market through a deal with Warner France. His debut single in France was "Obrigado la famille", a duo with French rapper Dry. The single was prodced by Wati B who has produced major French hip hop acts like Sexion d'Assaut, Maître Gims and The Shin Sekaï. The single was an initial release from the forthcoming French-language album in 2014 on Warner Music France. The album featured a number of collaborations including rapper Dry, and singers Tal and Tunisiano. A second single called "Boom" was released, and was promoted by David Carreira performing it live on the French talk and variety program Vivement Dimanche hosted by Michel Drucker and during a special sequence where the guest was David's father Tony Carreira. Personal life Despite being born in France, David Carreira never attained French nationality and remained a Portuguese citizen. His father, Tony Carreira, and brother, Mickael Carreira, are also pop singers. His mother was the manager of his father's music career. Carreira also has one younger sister, Sara, who is also a celebrity. Discography Albums EPs Singles *Did not appear in the official Belgian Ultratop 50 charts, but rather in the bubbling under Ultratip charts. For peak positions, added 50 positions to arrive at an equivalent Ultratop position ;Others *2011: "Tu" *2011: "Esta Noite" *2012: "Falling Into You" *2012: "Don't Stop the Party / Esta Noite" (remix) (featuring Lara Life & Jmi Sissoko) *2013: "Baby Fica" (featuring Anselmo Ralph) *2014: "Boom" (feat. Leck) *2014: "Haverá Sempre Uma Música" **2015: "Haverá Sempre Uma Música" (Trackstorm Remix) *2014: "ABC" (with Boss AC) *2015: "Falling for U Girl" (Diana Chaves) *2015: "Rien à Envier" *2015: "Primeira Dama" ;Featured in *2015: "Piqué" (Sultan feat. David Carreira) External links * YouTube Category:Artists Category:NVSC 10 artists Category:NVSC 18 artists